steam_high_corner_hallfandomcom-20200215-history
Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry 2: Zombie Wars - New Custom Steam Installation
In this original guide, i will show you how to install Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry 2: Zombie Wars (Windows 3.1 Version) in the same folder as Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry on Steam. Custom Installation This Section will teach you on how to install Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry 2: Zombie Wars in your Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry Folder. 1. Visit old-games (be sure to add .com in the link) then select Easy Setup to download Zombie Wars. The File is about 23.6MB long so it may take a while to download. 2. Open the Zombie Wars (1996).7zip & follow the instructions shown. 3. Go to the folder where Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry is installed and move the Zombie Wars Folder to the same Directory then rename it Zombie1. 4. Change the Following in your Zombie Wars DosBox Config File: sdl fullscreen=false fulldouble=false fullresolution=desktop windowresolution=original output=opengl autolock=true sensitivity=100 waitonerror=true priority=higher,normal mapperfile=mapper-0.74.map usescancodes=true render frameskip=0 aspect=false scaler=normal2x (NOTE: the Sdl & Render Settings shown is to enable Screenshots. Temporary change your Screenshot key to F2 in the Steam Options Menu, Since F12 toggles between Fullscreen & Windows while In-Game. When your done Playing, swtich back to the F12 by using the Steam Options Menu) autoexec # Lines in this section will be run at startup. # You can put your MOUNT lines here. MOUNT C ..\C C: CD WINDOWS WIN 5. Add a shortcut to Zombie Wars by selecting Create Shortcut, add a New Folder to Steam in Your Start Menu, Name it "Non-Steam" then move the Zombie Wars Shortcut to your Non-Steam Folder in your Start Menu. 6. Go to Add a Game on Steam. 7. Select Add Non-Steam Game. 8. Select Dosbox - Zombie Wars from Steam & Create a new Catagory for it called "Non-Steam", then Rename it "Windows 3.1: Zombie Wars". 9. Launch Dosbox - Zombie Wars, from your Windows 3.1 Desktop in Dosbox, Since the Desktop Background is Black, you may want to change it in your MAIN Folder and Select Desktop (example: Arcade.BMP) before playing. 10. open your ZOMBIE WARS & Double-Click on ZOMBIE WARS to start playing. 11. When your done playing, Exit ZOMBIE WARS & Windows 3.1. then enter EXIT on your DOSBOX Command Prompt to close DOSBOX. NOTE: if you try to Run this game by opening Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry on Steam, and entering "CD ZOMBIE1/C/WINDOWS" then "WIN" this WILL NOT work! Story October 30, 2033... The Alien Menace we frought so hard to destroy was back. 3 years of Peace was shattered in one Cataclysic Stroke. The Aliens, known as the Non-Human Alliance (NHA), regrouped their forces for a new assualt on Earth. Sliping past our defenses & armed with a more advanced Zombie Device, they targeted the City of Los Angeles. It soon became clear that now the Aliens plan to transform the entire human race into Mindless Zombies. From Space Station Victory, we stand united to fight until the end! So began the ZOMBIE WARS! Cheat Codes & Stages At the difficulty selection screen, press Tab + Ctrl. Then type: ROBISAGOD to enable cheat mode. To activate a cheat, enter its corresponding code below. All weapons = KICKASS Blood Mode = GIVEBLOOD Invincibility = BEAGLE Level Skip = GETMEOUT Rescue All Hostages = RESCUE Reveal Hidden Areas = INFRARED View End Sequence = GEEWHIZ Play as Squiggly To play as Agent Squiggly, press UP at the player selection screen. Then type: SQUIGGLY. Levels: 1. Beach Head 2. Professor Brainscan, I presume? 3. All the President's Men 4. Bug Eyes 5. Defector Protector 6. Panic in the Park 7. General Chaos (NOTE: Not to be confused with Professor Chaos from South Park) 8. Find the Zombie Device 9. Capture the Renagades 10. Disable the Mothership Weapons Like the first game, Harry (and Diane) must purchase additional weaponry from the personal weapon dispensers (Vending machines). Each weapon has a different cost. The one difference is that unlike Alien Carnage, you may buy each weapon from any machine you come across, so there's no need to go hunting for a certain machine if you need more grenades, for example. Photon Blaster Cost: Free Power: Weak The Photon Blaster is the default weapon. Although it's fast firing and you have unlimited ammo, it's still very weak. Also, because it only fires in a straight line, even if you jump into the air, its use is limited. Best used aginst Zombies. Thermal Grenades Cost: 10 Power: Medium This is the next weapon, strength wise. Even though these grenades ARE stronger than the Photon, their use is somewhat limited by the fact that Thermo-Grenades detonate on a timer, NOT on contact, like they do in Halloween Harry. When faced directly with an enemy, the grenades will not be of any use, as they will simply bounce past your enemy. They are best used either for snipe attacks (eg. running into range, lobbing the grenades then running away and letting it destroy the enemy), over head attacks (e.g. dropping the grenades on the heads of enemies) or for simply destroying weak ground (Useful when searching for hidden areas) Heak Seeking Missiles Cost: 15 Power: Medium While the missiles are just as strong as the grenades, they have the advantage of automatically tracking enemies. But their tracking abilities can work against you as sometimes as a missle will chase after a flying enemy that poses you no threat, while you have a zombie heading towards you. Becuase of this, missles should not be relied upon as your main offense. But against flying foes, which can be difficult to hit with your Photon, the missles are supreme! Micro-Nukes Cost: 15 Power: NUCLEAR!! These small nuclear devices are the strongest weapon you can obtain, replacing the Awesome Omega, which isn't in Zombie Wars. When released, you will drop the device right in front of you. Because of the delicate nature of Micro-Nukes, they cannot be thrown or fired. Best used for overhead assaults on very powerful foes. (e.g. Fly overhead using your jet pack, then release the Micro-Nuke.) Ion Shield Cost: 30 (When Photon Blaster is Selected) Power: Defense Power The Ion Shield comes in handy when your taking Heavy Fire. When activated the Shield will protect you from almost anything for a short duration. Game Items Hostages: These poor people have been captured by the aliens, ready for zombifying! Most are trapped by a strange slime, while others, hearing of Harry's assualt on the aliens, broke free and desperatly search for him Left behind by those who have been captured, Harry can eat or drink these items to recover his health. Great when you're almost dead and there are no hostages nearby by to heal you. Bonuses: 1 Up (Not Shown): Gives you an extra life Clock (Not Shown): Boosts the timer Present: Boost the ammunnition of the current weapon Coin: Dropped by monsters. Use to buy weapons Money Bag: Gives you extra coins Treasure Chest: Gives you more coins Terminal "Terminal Activated" Walking past a Terminal will active it, so that when you die, you'll start here in the same state as you were when you activated. Walking past another Terminal will active it and eactive the previous one, so keep that in mind when exploring. Character Profiles Harry (Playable: Halloween Harry/Alien Carnage, Zombie Wars) Code Name: Halloween Harry First Name: Harry Last Name: Classified DoB: 13th July, 2001 Height: 6, 2 Weight: 220lbs Blood Type: O Hobbies: Scuba Diving and smoking hand-rolled cuban cigars Dislikes: Shaving and Alien invasions Noteable Achivements: Single hanedly saved earth from the previous alien attack Diane (NPC: Halloween Harry/Alien Carnage. Playable: Zombie Wars) Code Name: Deadeye First Name: Diane Last Name: CLASSFIED DoB: 15th March, 2008 Height: 5, 9 Weight: CLASSFIED BY REQUEST Blood type: AB- Hobbies: Volunteer Life-guarding, Amateur paleontology, and surfing the internet Dislikes: Zombie slime and waiting in line at the drive-though Noteable Achivements: One of the first controllers to graduate as a Field Agent Squiggly (Secret Character: Zombie Wars) Code Name: CLASSFIED First Name: CLASSFIED Last Name: CLASSFIED DoB: CLASSFIED Height: CLASSFIED Weight: CLASSFIED Blood type: CLASSFIED Hobbies: CLASSFIED Dislikes: CLASSFIED Noteable Achivements: CLASSFIED Controller Jeniffer (NPC: Zombie Wars) Code Name: CLASSFIED First Name: CLASSFIED Last Name: CLASSFIED DoB: CLASSFIED Height: CLASSFIED Weight: CLASSFIED Blood type: CLASSFIED Hobbies: CLASSFIED Dislikes: CLASSFIED Noteable Achivements: CLASSFIED Beagle (NPC: Zombie Wars) Code Name: CLASSFIED First Name: CLASSFIED Last Name: CLASSFIED DoB: CLASSFIED Height: CLASSFIED Weight: CLASSFIED Blood type: CLASSFIED Hobbies: CLASSFIED Dislikes: CLASSFIED Noteable Achivements: CLASSFIED Doc M. F. (NPC: Zombie Wars) Code Name: CLASSFIED First Name: CLASSFIED Last Name: CLASSFIED DoB: CLASSFIED Height: CLASSFIED Weight: CLASSFIED Blood type: CLASSFIED Hobbies: CLASSFIED Dislikes: CLASSFIED Noteable Achivements: CLASSFIED General H. A. Highwater (NPC Zombie Wars) Code Name: CLASSFIED First Name: CLASSFIED Last Name: CLASSFIED DoB: CLASSFIED Height: CLASSFIED Weight: CLASSFIED Blood type: CLASSFIED Hobbies: CLASSFIED Dislikes: CLASSFIED Noteable Achivements: CLASSFIED Professor Brainscan (NPC: Zombie Wars) Code Name: CLASSFIED First Name: CLASSFIED Last Name: CLASSFIED DoB: CLASSFIED Height: CLASSFIED Weight: CLASSFIED Blood type: CLASSFIED Hobbies: CLASSFIED Dislikes: CLASSFIED Noteable Achivements: CLASSFIED